


When Bad Things Happen to Good People

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Lace Panties, M/M, Pre-Slash, crying into chest, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: A series featuring requests from my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card. Each chapter will feature a new square and pairing.Chapter 1: Buddie (crying into chest)Chapter 2: Tarlos (headache/migraine)Chapter 3: Tarlos (secret revealed)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	1. Buddie (Crying into Chest)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got a BHTB card. If you have any requests link to the card will be in the end notes. Tags will be updated as chapters come out and I will try my best to give any trigger warnings in the notes before the chapter begins. Each chapter will have the pairing and what square it was as the chapter title for easy access to find what you are looking for.

Crying is a weird thing. One moment you think you’re going to be okay then the next your face is wet and you can’t catch your breath. And when you’re a man it’s even worse. For Eddie it always said that “real men don’t cry.” He was taught to suck it up and move on. Don’t dwell on things. Find a solution and get over it. Showing your emotions makes you weak.

But when you bottle up things, one little moment can trigger a reaction. For Eddie it’s a video of a kitten rescue. The kitten was stuck in a drain pipe and then it got him thinking about the kid that was stuck in the well from a few months back, which reminds him of Chris and Buck being stuck in the tsunami and how he almost lost his family. _shit_ Buck is family. Eddie doesn’t know when he thought that Buck was family rather than a friend. But here he is crying about a kitten video and how his best friend is now his family.

And of course as luck would have it, Buck is the one to find Eddie, in the bunks, crying his eyes out.

“You okay?” Buck asks and quickly moves to sit next to him.

Eddie sniffs and tries to say he’s fine but it comes out as a whimper and he can’t just say that he loves Buck so much and how he’s family and he never wants him to leave, so he just keeps it to himself. He feels arms move around him and a hard chest is against his wet cheek and Buck’s petting his hair. He feels more than hears Buck. His chest rumbling while he soothes the man in his arms.

Eddie does manage to get his arms around Buck and hold on. Pressing his face into Buck’s chest and smelling his cologne. It’s faint but there and Eddie tries to breath it in as much as possible. He can’t get over the smell of Buck. The man is here. He’s real and holding Eddie while he cries. He’s a little embarrassed at the state which makes his cheeks burn.

Eddie finally calms enough that he wipes his face with the back of his hand. Buck starts to pull away but Eddie’s hold on him goes tight and Buck stays where he’s at.

When Eddie thinks he can face Buck he loosens his arms and reluctantly pulls away, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Buck asks.

“This...me crying.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I just want to know you’re okay.”

Eddie gives a small nod, “I will be. And again, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Buck says, “You know I’m here if you want to talk.”

“Eddie gives him a weak smile, “I know. Thank you.”


	2. Tarlos (Headache/migraine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK has a migraine, so Carlos comes to help him.

The headache comes on slow. It starts in the back of his head and processes to the side. TK just knows it’s going to be one of those nights. He takes a tylenol and tries to go to sleep. By morning he’s head is pounding and opening his eyes is a chore. He groans when his alarm goes off and blindly tries to slap at his phone on his nightstand.

He hears his phone clatter to the ground and he winces from not only the noise but the fact his phone fell..oh and the alarm is still going off.

TK cracks his eyes open just enough to see where his phone landed and he grabs it from the floor. The light from the phone doesn’t help his head any but he finally gets his alarm to turn off. He sighs in relief. His head feels like an elephant is sitting on it.

A migraine.

He should’ve known last night when his head started hurting. He’s only thankful it’s a day off today.

He hears his dad’s footsteps go down the hall and the door close to the bathroom. He can’t stand the noise and he tries to press his head into the pillow to block on the sound, but the flush of the toilet then the water turning on breaks through and he wants to cry.

He hears his dad pad down the hall and stop. There’s a knock on his door and he groans. The door is pushed up and he hears Owen move into his room.

“You up?” Owen asks.

TK groans again, “Leave me to die.”

“You okay? I can make you a smoothie.”

“Just stop talking. It hurts.”

He hears his dad come closer and feels him stop at the side of his bed. He feels the pillow over his head come off and his dad’s hand comes to touch his forehead. It hurts and he moves away.

“You’re not warm...”

“Migraine,” TK whines.

“What can I get you?” Owen asks, “I’ve got some peppermint oil that could help, or lavender is good for pain.”

“Stop talking,” TK whines, “Just leave me alone.”

Owen sighs, “Alright. If you need me just holler.”

TK grunts in response. He’s thankful when Owen replaces the pillow back over his face. It hides the light coming through the window.

* * *

TK doesn’t know how long it’s been but he hears footsteps coming down the hall and there’s a light knock on his door before it opens.

“Dad, leave me alone.”

“It’s not your dad,” the voice comes.

TK perks up. Carlos. He’s wonderful boyfriend is here, “I can’t move or my head will explode.”

He hears Carlos close the door and shuffle over to the bed. The side dips with Carlos’ weight and TK feels a hand come to rest on his hip, “That bad?”

TK groans, “Not so loud.”

Carlos moves around and the bed moves with him. TK feels Carlos over him, then behind him. Strong arms come to wrap around his chest and he’s pulled into a solid body. He whines from the movement but settles once lips kiss the back of head lightly.

“You eat or drink anything today?” Carlos asks.

“No. Can’t move.”

Carlos hums, “You think if I went to get you something you’d be able to? I can grab some tylenol or something as well.”

TK grabs onto Carlos, “Don’t leave.”

Carlos pushes closer and kisses him again, “Just a few minutes, then I want you to try to eat and drink something.”

TK whines, but doesn’t say anything when a few minutes later Carlos pulls away and he listens to him moving around the house.

When he returns, TK tries his best to sit up but it makes him nauseous and his breathing grows heavy. Carlos is there to steady him and waits until TK’s hand moves to grab the bottle of water he brought. He takes small sips because even that makes him want to be sick.

Carlos helps him take the pills he brought and he swallows them with one last sip of water before he’s pushing it away and falling back onto the bed. He’s head pounds and he curls into himself.

* * *

TK doesn’t know how or when he fell asleep but he wakes with a start. His head still hurts but the pain is dull. He feels someone behind him and it takes a minute to remember that Carlos had come over. He turns to see his boyfriend sitting in bed reading on his phone.

“Hey,” TK whispers.

Carlos looks over at him with a smile, “Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

“Still hurts, but a little better. How long was I out?”

“Only a couple of hours.”

TK stretches out and then settles on his side to look at Carlos. He smiles at his boyfriend and Carlos smiles back, “What?”

“Nothing,” TK says, “Just like looking at you.”

Carlos puts his phone in his pocket and moves to lay down next to TK, “I like looking at you, too.”

TK smiles at that and he moves his arm to bring Carlos closer. Carlos goes with the movement and his arm wraps around TK. He moves in slowly and gives TK a quick kiss.

“You think you can eat something?” Carlos asks.

“Not hungry,” TK replies.

“Need anything to drink? Go to the bathroom?”

“Shh,” TK says, “Just lay with me for a bit.”


	3. Tarlos (secret revealed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK has a secret. He tries to hid it from Carlos, but it still comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually isn't a "bad thing" chapter. More of a pre-slash situation.
> 
> This is for Bella on the discord who asked for Tarlos. We talked a little bit about what she wanted and this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy it!

Leather and lace. Lace and leather. Either way, TK loves them. He loves the feeling of lace, moving over his legs and up to cover his ass and cock. The leather, soft and wraps around him. He hasn’t thought about it in a long time. Alex wasn’t into it so TK had put it away, in a box. Hidden in the back of his closet.

But now. Now he pulls it out and looks at it. The lace panties (made for men thank you very much) are folded neatly and the leather is hidden beneath. TK loves both, but the lace wins out. He takes the first pair he sees out of the box and holds it in his hands. It feels just like he remembers. He can’t get enough of it. 

TK looks to his door and makes sure it’s closed and locked. He did it before he took the box out, but he wants to make sure it’s still how he left it. His dad shouldn’t be home for another 2 hours, which gives him time to walk around with his lace panties on. The leather will have to wait for another time.

TK slips his pants and underwear off. He slips his legs through the lace and as it raises up his legs he can’t help but get hard. It’s been years since he’s worn them. He tucks himself in carefully, making sure he’s hidden his semi inside the lace. He can’t help but stroke himself through the fabric. The lace always felt nice rubbing against him.

The doorbell rings and TK jumps. He doesn’t know who could be there, but he quickly puts the box away and grabs his pants. He doesn’t have time to change out of the lace panties, so he pulls his pants on and prays they don’t ride down.

The doorbell goes again as he walks down the stairs and he looks through the peephole to see Carlos. He opens the door with a smile, “Hey babe.”

“Hi,” Carlos greets. He leans in to give TK a quick kiss and pulls away, “You want to grab lunch?”

“Or we could eat here?” TK replies. He can’t go out with lace panties and a semi.

“Are you going to make me cook?” Carlos teases.

“I can make us sandwiches. I think my dad has some chips hidden away. He thinks he’s so smart hiding them, but I know he likes to snack every so often.”

“A sandwich sounds good.”

TK moves so Carlos can come in and they walk into the kitchen. TK quickly moves around grabbing bread, condiments, cheese, and meat. When he goes to grab plates his shirt rides up and he quickly brings his arm down. The plates clatter on the counter and Carlos asks, “You okay?”

TK turns, cheeks redden, “Fine, just slipped while I was grabbing the plates.”

* * *

After lunch they move into TK’s bedroom. Owen texted that he would be gone longer than expected which gives them extra time to themselves.

They’re laying on their sides lazily making out on TK’s bed, when Carlos’ hand moves down TK’s side and his fingers dip under his waistband. TK doesn’t notice at first, but when Carlos’ fingers stop their movement along his skin and he pulls his fingers away, he freezes. He forgot he had his lace panties on and now Carlos felt them and he’s probably going to tell TK he’s disgusting and...

“Are you okay?” Carlos asks his eyes searching TK’s face for any discomfort.

“F-fine, why?”

“You kind of just...stopped. Froze up on me. Did I do something?” Carlos asks.

“No!” TK says a little too loud, “Sorry, I just...it’s nothing.”

“TK...”

TK sighs and moves away from his boyfriend and sits up. He looks down at Carlos and he can’t help but think about how much trust he has in this man. But he also can’t help but hear the negative voice in his head tell him how Alex was when he found out about TK’s lace panties. How Carlos will probably think he’s disgusting and he’ll break up with him.

“TK, babe, what’s wrong?” Carlos asks and sits up, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, God, no. It’s me. I-I have to show you something and...if you want to break up with me I understand.”

“Break up? TK, what are you talking about?”

TK moves to stand at the side of his bed and he slowly pulls his pants down, then he pulls his shirt up to reveal the panties. He watches as Carlos’ eyes trail over his body. The man licks his lips looking at TK. Carlos’ eyes travel up to his face and he sees the scared look in his eyes.

Carlos moves over the bed and swings his legs around to sit at the edge, framing TK in between his legs, “You look so beautiful.”

TK drops his shirt with a sigh, “You’re not mad? Disgusted?”

“Why would I be?”

Tk shrugs, “Alex didn’t like them. He thought I was too fem when I wore them. Said it wasn’t cute.”

Carlos’ arms wrap around TK and bring him close. One hand moves down to grab at his ass and his fingers move along the fabric, “I would say it’s anything but...it’s really hot.”

“R-really?”

Carlos nods, “So beautiful. Your cock covered in such a delicate fabric. Can’t believe you hid this from me.”

TK ducks his head, “I haven’t worn them in years.”

“I think, “Carlos says then gives him a quick kiss, “you should wear them more often.”

“Seriously?”

Carlos nods, “Oh yeah...and I can think of a few things I want to do while you're wearing them."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [BTHB card](https://shameless-aquarius.tumblr.com/post/644847217290706944/yall-i-got-my-bthb-card-if-you-want-something) on tumblr!


End file.
